


Don’t Tell Natasha She Was Right

by debwalsh



Series: This Bucky with This Steve [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Fictober 2019, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: In which Natasha sets Bucky Barnes up on a blind date with a beautiful out-of-towner ... but Bucky won’t admit she was right about Mr. Right.Inspired by yet another This Chris with This Seb (#thischriswiththisseb) meme on Twitter.  As always, thank you Petite_Madame for your inspiration!Each chapter fills a Fictober 2019 prompt - even if it is December.  :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: This Bucky with This Steve [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482794
Comments: 18
Kudos: 231





	1. That’s What I’m Talking About!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I appreciate my friends for helping me brainstorm my title. Usually, I have a title before I have a story, but the title eluded me on this one. So thanks, guys, for always having my back!

* * *

“What’ll it be, Bear?”

“You tell me, Nat. You’re the one who said I had to get my ass over here soon as I closed up the shop for the weekend.”

She grinned at him, all teeth and threat, and he just cocked a hip and half-settled on the bar stool.

“That look hasn’t worked on me since tenth grade, Nat.Not since I figured out -“

“That you’re gay.I know.Yet here you are,” she waved up and down with one hand while she planted the other on her hip.“I call, you run.”

“Don’t be a bitch, Nat,” he complained, settling fully on the stool and leaning on the gleaming varnished wood countertop.“Gimme a Blue Moon.”

“Your regular then, huh?” she teased, pulling the beer into a tall glass and sliding it over.

“Surprise me,” he shrugged, then took a sip.

She glanced down at something on her side of the bar, and scribbled something on a piece of paper.Then she turned and slapped it down on the pass through window to the kitchen, shouting out to the cook.A hand appeared on the pass through, slapped down on the note, and pulled it from view.“Bad day?”

Another sip of beer.“Eh.”

“Brock was in here earlier.”

Bucky nearly choked at that.“And you just managed to take a mediocre day and make it suck.You should know better than -“

“To mention your shitty ex.I know.But I want you to remember how truly crapworthy your life was with him.And think about how much better your life is without him.”

“Don’t need to think about it.I live it.”

“You live lonely.”

“Being alone doesn’t mean lonely, Nat.I do okay.”

“You mean you and your right hand,” she smirked.

“Not always.”

“Okay. You, your right hand, and porn.”

“It’s not like that.Not always.I meet ... guys.”

“You pick up truckers out on Route 8.It’s risky.”

“Sometimes they’re bikers.Bagged a visiting professor the other week.Must’a had elocution lessons.He was sure good with his mouth.”

She gave him a sour look, but plowed ahead as though he hadn’t spoken.“Just because Brock was an asshole doesn’t mean you should swear off relationships.”

“Just ‘cos I’m gay doesn’t mean the local fairies are knocking down my door.Oh, wait.That’s right.Other than Brock, there really aren’t any other out men in the neighborhood.”

“You should look past the town, Bear.Look past route 8.”

“Look online? That’s what my Pornhub account’s for.”

“No ... no, I mean look for someone who’s not from around here.”

Bucky put his beer down and looked at Nat suspiciously.“No.”

“You’re already taking chances.Why not take one with someone who isn’t a flight risk?”

“Just ‘cos that one guy was an escapee -“

“From a minimum security prison.He was an accountant who got too greedy -“

“It was just the one time -“

“You have shit taste in men.It’s about time you let somebody else choose.”

“Nat, you picked Clint.He’s a fucking dumpster fire.”

“No, I rescued him from a dumpster fire.There’s a difference. Look, Bear, what’ve you got to lose, huh?You spend a little time with a nice guy, maybe sparks fly.Maybe they don’t.Maybe you just make a new friend.But you won’t know if you don’t try.”

“You’re setting me up, aren’t you.A fucking blind date?Nat, we talked about this!”

She shrugged elegantly, and waved him off.“Someone has to look out for you.You do a shit job of it yourself.”Then her eyes shifted to a point somewhere over his shoulder, and he glared at her.

“He’s here, isn’t he?”

“Might be.”

“Na-a-at.”

“Don’t whine.It hasn’t been cute on you since your braces came off.”

“Fuck you, I’m adorable.”

“Keep telling yourself that.Now take this over to table 10 and introduce yourself like a good boy.There will be cookies.”

“Oatmeal cranberry?” Bucky asked, taking the tall glass of beer from Nat.“Right out of the oven?”

“If you’re really good, with fresh whipped cream.”

“Hmmph,” he replied, but he turned to walk the beer over to table 10 nonetheless.

But when he turned, he got a good look at the guy Nat had set him up with.

Tall.Oh yeah.Blond.Decent cut, too, and that beard ... rowr.The shoulders.Yum.The sweater?Not so much.But the body it did a poor job of hiding?Well, hello.

Bucky adjusted his ball cap, smoothed down his gray t-shirt, mentally cursed the fact he hadn’t been given a chance to make a good impression, hoped there weren’t too many oil stains and his pits didn’t stink, and started across the bar.

And when Blondie looked up and smiled at him, his big hand held in a cute little finger-wiggling wave, he felt a rush of endorphins bubble through his system, making him feel snuggly warm and cozy, and just a little bit drunk.

He couldn’t help the smile that formed in response, thinking. “That’s what I’m talking about!”

Behind him, Nat snickered.Bucky ignored her.

&&&


	2. Listen.  No, really listen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys get to know each other, only to realize they already do.

“Sorry about her,” Bucky said as he handed Blondie his beer and gestured toward the seat across from him.Blondie nodded enthusiastically, his grin impossibly wider.As he dropped into the seat, Bucky had to admit he kinda loved the way his eyes lit up, making his whole stupid handsome face glow.

“Oh, Nat?She always makes me feel welcome here.”

“You’ve been here before?”

“Um yeah.I’ve been coming here for years -“

“How’ve we not met before?I’m the village mechanic -“

“Yeah, and you did a great job with my Gram’s Toyota -“

“Wait, you’re not Sylvia Reynolds’ grandkid - little Stevie Rogers?”

The glow on Blondie’s face ratcheted up about ten billion percent at that, and his expression grew impossibly soft.“Yeah, that’s me.I didn’t think you’d remember me -“

Little Stevie Rogers was a summer kid, who’d come down from New York City in the sweltering summers to escape the smog and blistering heat of the city.Bucky remembered he had all kinds of ailments, but his determination was bigger.He’d throw himself into any physical activity the kids would propose, even if it left him gasping like a beached fish on the riverbank, or collapsed at the foot of a tree all the other kids had conquered.Nothing held him back but his own body, and even that he’d pushed to the limit.

Bucky remembered Little Stevie Rogers.Hell, he might’ve been a little bit in love with the cantankerous asshole, back before he knew what such things meant.

But that didn’t explain the mountain of a man before him who practically spewed good health.

“I thought you were smaller,” Bucky ventured doubtfully. He knew his memory wasn’t playing tricks on him - he remembered Little Stevie Rogers very clearly indeed.Small of stature, but with a big heart, a big personality. A warrior trapped in a pint-sized body. Alabaster skin that would turn nearly purple if he missed a spot with sunblock.Tow-headed, little bump in his nose where it’d been broken, full, mesmerizing lips ...In fact, if he was honest with himself, his memories of Little Stevie Rogers may have - no, actually did - contributed to him understanding his own sexuality as a young teen.

“Yeah, I was.Thought I’d never hit my growth spurt.Then in college, bang.I was walking into walls, tripping over my own feet, knocking over everything in sight.All my spatial awareness was on its head.Literally took me two years to figure out how to function in this,” he waved at his body.“That’s what gave me the idea.”

“Huh?”

“For my book series.About an alien family who trade places with a human family - like a cultural exchange.Yeah, that’s why I was actually in town.”

“Uh-huh?”

“I’m a writer.And illustrator.I write books for kids - pre-teen to YA.I’m on a book tour..I just did a day at Filly Jones’s bookstore - readings, signings, meet and greet.She has me back for every book.”

“Oh.”

So Steve had been back in town multiple times, and Bucky had managed to miss him every time.Not that he spent a lot of time at Filly’s store - he dropped in a couple of times a month, mostly because Filly also had a section dedicated to comics and graphic novels, so he had a sub through her, but that was it.He’d never seen any pictures of Steve announcing an appearance, at least none that he could remember.

And while Bucky was puzzling that, Steve was still talking.“ ... the real estate market is pretty buyer friendly out here.”

“Huh?”

“I’m looking to move here.Get out of the city.Well, not really - I like the city.But I wanna be closer to Gram.We’re all that’s left now.”

“Oh.I’m sorry.”Bucky knew what that felt like - his folks had both passed a few years ago, and his older sister Becca had left the country not long after, traveling with Doctors Without Borders.They exchanged cards, Skyped on birthdays.But for the most part, Bucky was on his own.Except for Nat.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, curling his hands around his beer glass.“So anyway.House shopping,” he added a little brighter.“So, um.How about you?”

“Me?”

“You’re still here.Or did you leave and come back?”

“Oh.Yeah.I did the whole college thing.Graduated, got my masters.Was working on my PhD.Then Dad got sick.I came back to help out, took over the garage.Was gonna be temporary.But I found I liked it.So I was here when, you know.And the Mom found out she had cancer about six months after Dad passed.Then we lost her, too.And I’ve just stuck it out, I guess.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.PhD, huh?What in?”

“Robotics.I still dabble, to be honest.Love building things that move, always did.”

“Yeah, I remember you always had some new RC thing - robot, car, ornithopter -“

“Ornithopter.Big, weird word.”

“I’m a nerd who writes quasi science fiction about body swapping to promote self-acceptance, body positivity, and the destruction of gender norms. I like big, weird words.Besides, that’s what you called it.”

Bucky had to smile as he cast his memory back and identified the flying vehicle.Yeah, that had been his Dune period - he’d built all manner of weird stuff based on that series, including an animatronic sandworm that might still be in the basement somewhere.

“How do you remember this shit?I’d forgotten myself.”

Steve shrugged, and it was unfair how cute that looked on a man his size.Bucky was really starting to hope that Nat hadn’t been kidding about Steve’s “persuasion,” because wow.

“I remember all the important stuff, Buck,” Steve replied with a shy smile and a dusting of pink on his cheeks.“All I had to do was listen.” At the incredulous snort that Bucky made, Steve shook his head and leaned in, looking at him earnestly.“No, really listen.I always listened to you, you know.”

And double wow.

Bucky felt a fond smile creeping across his face.Steve Rogers had been a beautiful boy, a pretty face yeah, but with an incandescent soul.It looked like the man was more of the same, only maybe even more so.And it was beginning to sound like Little Stevie Rogers had been as aware of Little Bucky Barnes as the other way around - and Bucky felt a momentary pang to think that they might have missed out on some stuff because they didn’t talk about the big stuff - but who did at that age? 

He knew if he looked back to the bar, he’d find Nat lounging there watching them with a superior air, supremely assured in her life choices.Because of course, when she saw something she wanted, she didn’t hesitate a decade or two.Then again, with Clint, any delay could’ve resulted in the asshole spontaneously combusting.

So, yeah he wasn’t gonna look at her.He didn’t need to give her ego anymore stroking.Seeing how Bucky felt himself lean in toward Steve, seeing how they were getting on ... Nat knew she did good.

“So, um ... Nat sort of made this sound like a -“

“Blind date?I knew who I was meeting, even if you didn’t.I’m not disappointed - are you?”

Bucky felt that smile break into a grin as he shook his head and leaned in a little closer to speak in a low, pleased voice.“Not one bit.”

Steve’s answering smile was nearly blinding, and Bucky could practically hear the smug rolling off Nat.

Because yeah.She did good.

&&&


	3. There is just something about them/her/him.

“So. Tell me about this boy,” Gram prompted slyly, gesturing for Steve to settle himself in his Grandpa’s old comfy chair.It still felt weird to sit in the chair, and to tower over Gram - his memories in this house were defined in so many ways by his youth, before he grew up and time moved on.

“You know him,” he said as he perched on the edge of the seat.He always felt like he was just keeping the seat warm for Grandpa, that he’d be back in a jiff with a frosty homemade root beer, a hunk of stinky cheese, and a round of savory cold sausage.

“You got somewhere to be?Relax, Steve.Your Grandpa would be proud to see you in his chair.”

Steve blushed and ducked his head.Of course she could read his mind.Shaking his head fondly, he slid his butt in the seat until his back rested against the well worn cushion of the chair back.

“That’s better.Well, sure, I know Bucky.But being his customer isn’t the same as being his boyfriend.”

“We’re not boyfriends, Gram.We’re ... I dunno.Courting?We had one blind date -“

“But there’ll be more, right?I’d hate to have to take my car to somebody else ...”

“Yeah, no pressure, Gram!” Steve laughed, but he nodded then, too.“But yeah, we’re planning to go on a real date.He’s gonna close the garage for the day, and we’re gonna go antiquing.”

“Oh, really.Bucky Barnes never closes his garage.Not even for Christmas, even though he spends the day delivering meals to elderly folks.He’s on call even though he’s out visiting with folks who could use a friendly face.He must think pretty highly of you, Steve,” she added, and leaned over to pat his hand. 

And Steve had to admit her statement warmed him, sending funny little sparks through him. 

“I think pretty highly of him, too,” he admitted softly.

“You always had a soft spot for that boy.I’m glad you’re finally getting your shot with him.”

“Wait, Gram.You knew I liked boys when I was 12 years old?I didn’t even know I liked boys at that point.”

“Well, maybe not that, but you always talked about him when you visited for the summers. He was larger than life in the stories you’d tell.And when you came out as bisexual, I did wonder.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.There is just something about him.There always was.I can’t believe I finally get to see more of him.”

“You’ll have to bring him around for dinner.Speaking of which ...”

“Gram, I don’t think we’re at the point of meet the parents.”

“I already know him, so it’s no big, right?Isn’t that what the kids say?”

“Not anymore, I don’t think.”

“But still.About this home buying nonsense.Why don’t you just move in with me, hmm?I’ve got plenty of room.You can have your own entrance, you can come and go as you please -“

“Gram, we talked about this.I want my own place.I’m used to living on my own, keeping my own hours.Cranking up the music if I need to.I won’t be far, and I thank you for the offer, but no.”

“You just wanna have privacy so you can bone that beautiful boy.”

“Gram!”

“What, you thought your generation invented sex?Got news for you kiddo - you wouldn’t be here if a few other people hadn’t had sex already.”

Steve knew he was blushing twelve shades of purple, so he was grateful when Gram’s old black Lab, Trevor, chose that moment to click his way across the warm hardwood floor.He buried his embarrassment by ruffling Trevor’s ears affectionately, earning him a big doggie smile, and a fond look from Gram.

“It’s not that,” he told her quietly, enjoying the silky feel of the dog’s fur under his fingers.“I just ... I just want something that’s mine, y’know.Not a place that holds memories, but a blank slate, a place I can build my own.Does that make sense?” he asked, looking up at her.

She nodded slowly. “You know I’d love to have you here.But yes, it does.In fact, you have that in common with Bucky.”

“I do?”

She nodded.“He came home to take care of his Dad, took over the garage.George didn’t want him to, not really. But I know he was touched that Bucky was willing to do it.I think it made his last days a little warmer, you know? Then Winnie got sick, and he stayed for that.His sister helped out, but when it was all over, it was just him.And he wanted to start fresh.That house had too many memories for him, and not all of them were happy after losing both parents so close together.So, I do understand. Steve. I’m a little disappointed, but I’ll get over it.I’m just happy you want to live here, in this town.”

“Close enough for lunch, far enough you won’t get sick of me.”

“Oh, honey, like that would ever happen.I could never get sick of anyone who makes Trevor as happy as you do,” she grinned, nodding at Trevor’s adoring face, his doggy tongue hanging out and drooling a bit on Steve’s pants leg.

“Good to know where I stand, Gram,” Steve chuckled.

“Damn right.Now let me get back to work - I may not be your editor, but I do have a deadline to meet for that anthology of Nick’s.Galleys are back and I need to review them.”

“Want some help?” Steve offered, and he knew he’d been had when his grandmother smiled slyly at him.Steve got his passion for publishing from Gram - she’d been working from home as an editor long before telecommuting was fashionable.She’d introduced Steve to his agent, and helped him negotiate his first publishing contract.Hell, she’d been the one to hand his first manuscript to Nick Fury with orders to “read it and sign sign this kid.”She was semi-retired now but she still kept her hand in the industry with passion projects and mentoring.

So yeah if she wanted some help reviewing galleys for a YA anthology aimed at queer and questioning kids, he was there for her.Just like she’d been there for him when he’d been a queer and questioning kid himself.

&&&


	4. Secrets? I love secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get Clint’s perspective on the festivities.

“You can’t avoid her forever, you know,” Clint said as he hefted the paper sack full of lunch orders onto the counter.

Bucky looked directly at Clint, and made sure Clint was watching his mouth before he replied.Clint was a master at lip-reading, and Bucky had learned to enunciate clearly and never speak with his mouth full, so between that and Clint’s hearing aids, they were usually able to have a decent conversation with little difficulty.Bucky knew some sign language, but not enough to be really fluent.He tried to sign along with his speech, but his vocabulary was lacking, and Clint usually just waved his hand for Bucky to keep going without the signing.And sometimes, like now, he had other things he needed to do with his hands, so the lip-reading was key.

“No, but I can avoid her now, and that’s good enough for the moment,” he said, pulling a series of bills from the banded stack of cash in the ancient register.He jotted the total down on the card held under the band, and handed the money over to Clint.His Dad had always had a wad of petty cash set aside to cover things like meals and cabs for his employees, and Bucky had carried on the tradition.Working at Barnes and Son meant the boss paid for lunch every day, and on the occasion of the periodic office parties, no one had to pay for the cab or Lyft that got them home safely.

And if someone needed a loan before payday, Bucky could accommodate.He was grateful his team was the kind of people who made sure that the petty cash wad was always paid back as quickly as possible.

Needless to say, his employees were loyal to the garage and Bucky, and Bucky was loyal right back.They were their own kind of family, and he was eternally grateful that every one of them had stuck with him when Dad got sick, and all of them had stayed after he died.Every so often, one of them would say or do something that made it clear they all appreciated the fact that Bucky kept the garage open - kept their jobs - when he could’ve just gone back to the city and his career and education.

“Keep the change,” Bucky said, like he did every day, and Clint responded as he did every day.

“There’s no delivery charge. I bring this over so I can hang out with you, man.”

“Still.Saves me from having to face Nat and her neon ‘I told you so’ halo.”

“She takes smug to new heights,” Clint agreed, pocketing the money. “I’ll put this where I always do.”

Bucky paused, looking at Clint with a half-frown, half-grin.“Where’s that?I thought you’ve been keeping all these tips.”

“Nah.I don’t need ‘em.I have a jar where I put money aside for the food drive and shit.I tell ‘em it’s from the both of us - the bar and your garage.I got everything I need already, so I just pass it on.Just like you do,” he nodded toward the register drawer where Bucky had returned the stack of cash.

“Huh.Okay.Still, thanks.”

Business transaction out of the way, Clint folded his forearms on the counter and grinned.“So is he as much ‘the one’ as she thinks?”

“I dunno.I always liked Steve when we were kids - like, like-like.But we’re adults now, with twenty plus years of living apart.We gotta get to know each other.I like what I see so far, but ...”

“Yeah.You look good together, if that’s anything.Better than you and Brock.He always looked like he’d swallowed a rancid lemon whole, and you looked like you were fuckin’ miserable.How’d you put up with that asshole for so long?”

It was a question Bucky asked himself, more often than he’d like to admit.When he was in school, living in New York, he dated a fair bit, and he met some great guys.He never settled into anything long-term, because frankly his schedule wasn’t fair to anyone else.But he had a vibrant social life, and no dearth of guys to hang out or fuck with.But coming home, he’d faced the challenge of no real LGBTQIA community, no support network for that part of who he was.He had friends who were supportive, but they weren’t gay.So he’d pretty much drifted back into a relationship with Brock, and found he hadn’t gotten better with age.He’d hoped that Brock had grown up from their high school days, only to discover that Brock considered those the best days of his life. 

Finally he’d broken up with him, preferring to take his chances with transient hook-ups or even entertain celibacy.It was a lonely life, Nat was right about that.But he’d decided lonely with the occasional orgasm was better than life with Brock without parole.

“Habit,” Bucky finally said, and it was true.Sometimes you just get into a bad habit, and that’s what Brock was.“But I kicked it,” he added with a grin.

“Yeah, well, the happy dance Nat did when you dumped his sorry ass was a sight, lemme tell you.Steve’s a nice guy.Good people.I hope it works out.What should I tell Nat?”

“Nothing.There’s nothing to tell.Yet.I wanna give this time to breathe, y’know?No expectations, no pressure.No smug.”

“Well, that’s something.I’ll tell Nat she needs to back off if she wants to see it work out.”

“That’s never gonna work.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised how persuasive I can be.”

“Clint, this is Nat we’re talking about.”

“Buck, this is my soulmate we’re taking about.She wants to see you happy.She’ll back off if she understands you can’t be if she doesn’t let you work out your own shit. Honest.”

“Okay.Okay, you get her to back off, then maybe I can come back to the bar.Maybe I’ll even bring Steve.As it is, I’m planning to take Steve out somewhere she won’t find us.”

“Oh, do tell.Secrets?I love secrets.”

“You also can’t keep ‘em worth shit, which is why nobody in their right mind ever tells you any.”

“That’s fair.Yeah.I can’t fault that logic.Hey, look, I gotta get back.Just, you know, let yourself have this one, huh?You’re both good people, y’both deserve some happiness, yeah?”

“You have money riding on this, don’t you?”

Clint chuckled and lifted his hands as though fending off an attack.“No, man.Bet against Nat?I’m reckless but I’m not suicidal.Plus, I really do wanna see you happy.You’re good people, Barnes.You deserve to be happy.Like me.I’m a happy man.Now I’m gonna go back to the bar, and Nat’s gonna grill me about your sex life.So make it interesting, huh?”

&&&


	5. Yes, I admit it, you were right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone finally - finally! - gets their due.

Six months later, Steve and Bucky had their own table at Nat’s bar, Friday nights usually ended up with them, Clint, and Sam Wilson from the high school playing poker at Steve’s place, and Saturday mornings found them at Sylvia Reynolds’ place, ready to take Steve’s Gram out for breakfast and shopping at the farmers’ market.

And through it all, Nat beamed at them.Smiled.Grinned.Smirked.Waited.

And through it all, Bucky refused to acknowledge her superior matchmaking skills.Not once.Despite ample opportunities she presented for him to do just that.

Clint thought it was hilarious.Nat was practically chewing nails over the lack of recognition of her contribution to Bucky and Steve’s happiness.Specifically Bucky’s.

Sam, traitorous bitch that he was, regularly teased Bucky about how much he owed Nat for his current happiness, waxing rhapsodic about the epic quality of his and Steve’s love, his voice growing louder and louder as the evening progressed.

For his own part, Steve just smiled, settled in under Bucky’s arm, and let it all wash over him.He’d already told Bucky that if Nat hadn’t introduced them, Gram would’ve.She might be in her 80s, but she knew what was what - and what Steve firmly believed was that no matter what, he and Bucky would’ve gotten together, matchmakers or no.

But the truth was, they got together when they did because of Nat’s intervention.

Bucky wasn’t about to admit that just yet.

At nine months, Steve and Bucky were practically living together.Steve had a closet, half the dresser, and a set of pillows just for him at Bucky’s house.

At Steve’s place, Bucky kept several changes of clothes, his favorite jersey for touch football in the backyard with the guys, and spare chargers for his phone, laptop, and tablet.Finally, he bought a second tablet to just leave at Steve’s.

When the anniversary of their first date rolled around, Bucky went down on one knee in front of Nat, Clint, Sam, and Gram.Steve cried, and Gram crowed.Clint whooped and Sam hugged.Nat watched with pride, a tear she’d never admit to leaking out the side of her eye.

Steve and Bucky kissed, earning catcalls and whistles from everyone in the bar.And when they came up for air, someone demanded to know where they were going to live, since they’d so far continued to maintain two independent households.

Bucky cradled Steve’s cheek in his hand, and he said, “We haven’t talked about it yet, but I was thinking maybe it’s time we think about getting a place that’s ours, together.”

Steve nodded enthusiastically, and smashed his lips against Bucky’s to kiss some more.

When they separated to each suck in air, Gram put her arms out and dragged them both into a hug, and both boys went willingly.

Nat stood behind the bar, pressing the heel of one hand against her eyes as the leak threatened to be, you know, actual emotion. 

It was then that Bucky came over to her, smiling with genuine joy, and he pulled her into his arms, kissed her hair, and settled her face gently against his chest.

“Oh, Bear!I only ever wanted to see you happy,” she hiccuped against his pec as her arms tightened around his torso.His denim jacket took most of the tears and snot as she hung onto him and cried.

His arms held her lightly, like the precious thing she was.He looked over at Clint and smiled, and he gave him two thumbs up, nodding toward Nat, his eyebrows raised expectantly.

Bucky let out a sighing breath then, shifting so he could catch Steve’s eye.He jerked his head slightly to invite Steve to join them, and his beautiful fiancé looked at him with love and adoration, his smile like the sunshine that follows a storm, the home at the end of the road.He reached out with one arm to Steve, who allowed himself to be pulled into their orbit.He laid a hand over Bucky’s heart, and leaned in to plant a kiss on Bucky’s cheek.

“I think now’s the time, babe,” he said softly.

“The time?The time for what?” Natasha asked, lifting her face away from Bucky’s chest and scrubbing at her eyes with the heels of both hands.Her face was blotchy from tears, but she still looked beautiful. 

Bucky smiled, smoothing his thumb over her cheekbone, brushing away some of the moisture. 

“Yes, Natasha,” he said then, glancing to Steve who urged him on.“I admit it.You were right.”

“About fucking finally!” she swore, slapping him on the shoulder.“Goddamn, Bear!A little credit where credit is due.Now - let’s talk best person!”

Steve and Bucky exchanged besotted grins over her head as she started planning their wedding for them, quickly engaging Gram in the plot.Bucky had held out long enough - let her have her fun.They drifted back to each other, as they always would, fingers tangling, lips touching, where they belonged.

END

**Author's Note:**

> The #thischriswiththisseb meme has become one of my favorite inspirations. What about you?


End file.
